


I'm Rooting for You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Viktor watches the Rostelocom Cup from Japan and can't help but look to the future.





	I'm Rooting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 11 of my Kinktober.  
> So, this one was supposed to be yesterday's, but I accidentally posted the wrong one. Benefit of these fics not needing to be in any specific order for referenced events. :D

Makkachin was curled up around Viktor’s side with him reclined in his bed at the Yu-Topia Onsen, his phone held in front of him.

It was such a mirror image to when Viktor first saw the video of Yuuri skating his program while being completely different now, though that didn't stop him from feeling nostalgic about that very important moment in his life.

Now, though, he was watching a Grand Prix series he wasn’t competing in but was just as invested in knowing the results of.

Yuuri hadn’t competed yet and Viktor was getting anxious based on how much it looked like he needed to be there if Yuuri’s interview was anything to go by. But it was also what he saw of Yuuri’s skating during warm-up and the glimpses he’d gotten of the Japanese skater over the course of everyone’s Free Skate that was really convincing him that he wasn't where he should be.

He didn’t necessarily regret returning to Japan to be with Makkachin, not with how old his dog was and how dangerous any health issue was, but it didn’t make it any less difficult to watch Yuuri get ready to compete from so far away.

As if to confirm he’d done the right thing, Makkachin let out a soft whine as he stretched and laid his head on Viktor’s stomach, the skater scratching at the fur behind his ears. His dog needed the comfort of him being there. It was that little bit more comfort for the dog to make a faster recovery and be back to his usual, excitable self.

Yurio was taking the ice, taking a lap of the rink. The camera cut over to Yuuri quickly, announcing him to be next, the Japanese skater stretching out as he focused in on Yurio’s performance.

Viktor had already sent Yuuri about twenty texts, despite knowing that this close to competing, Yuuri didn’t check his phone. Viktor actually was usually holding onto his phone but he didn’t know if Yakov would extend the same courtesy for a skater he was only responsible for for the day. They had all been things Viktor would say to him at the moment of getting ready for competition he’d caught on the broadcast, mixed in with some updates on Makkachin. Texting anything he could think of and hoping they made some difference to Yuuri when he did read them that he knew Viktor was still rooting for him with all his heart, even if he wasn’t there.

And then Yuuri was on the ice and it almost physically hurt Viktor to be so far away. He could see the struggle Yuuri was going through, but there was still that fire he’d seen in his Short Program yesterday. He was still fighting to prove his point, whatever it was.

Viktor was leaning closer to his phone as Yuuri continued through his program., settling in about halfway through even if he was still not nailing all his jumps as well as Viktor knew he could.

It was a performance of contradiction: Yuuri’s older performance anxiety warring with his newfound confidence.

It made Viktor want to see every single time Yuuri skated from then on. Because Yuuri was always beautiful, always captivating, and he didn’t want to miss the slightest measure of progress Yuuri made in turning his practice into his performances.

Viktor gave the screen a slight smile at the influence Yurio had apparently had on Yuuri today. Those two were so good for each other as competitors, pushing each other in a way no one ever could.

But what did that mean for Viktor? Was he the one who would keep on bringing out these different aspects of Yuuri as a competitor? What about what they had besides being coach and skater, no matter that they hadn’t exactly talked about that.

Going back to Moscow had meant having to deal with a lot of questions he’d been struggling to answer for himself. He’d become Yuuri’s coach because of what he’d seen in his skating and comparing it to what he’d felt had been missing from his own for a while. And the contrast between what he saw on and off the ice in the Japanese skater had been intriguing at the least. Coaching Yuuri had reignited him in so many ways.

But Yuuri hadn’t expressed _anything_ about what he thought about how long this arrangement between them would go. Viktor had stated it was for the Grand Prix Series as a manner of focusing himself as well as Yuuri, but there was so much more than that and Viktor didn’t want to part ways yet.

He didn’t think he ever would _want_ to leave Yuuri Katsuki.

He hadn’t even wanted to leave him for this one day, the competition only being a part of that.

Yuuri was in third. That meant he was set for the Finals, no matter where JJ placed.

They would see this all the way to the end of the Grand Prix together. And after that…

He closed out the webpage and brought up his contacts, Yuuri’s right at the top because of calling him a few times already earlier in the day. He listened as it connected but went straight to voicemail. He was hoping that him not being there would mean he would have turned his phone back on sooner after competing, but maybe he was waiting until JJ finished so he knew his final placing before looking at his phone again.

Viktor just hoped Yuuri didn’t do what he normally did: leave his phone off until the next morning, Yuuri intent that he didn't need anything besides quick checks for emergencies on the day of a competition and he was usually just too tired after competing that he didn't feel like dealing with people.

But Yuuri would be flying back early the next morning – Moscow time – so Viktor didn’t want it to be that long before Yuuri saw all his messages.

He heard the beep indicating for him to leave his message.

“Yuuri, you were amazing! I wish I would have been there to see it in person! Makkachin and I watched the broadcast and I am so proud of you for pushing so hard. We’ve got a lot of work to do to make sure you don’t tire yourself out like you did today. You will skate better than you ever have at the Finals. Anyway, we’ll go over everything as soon as you get back. I’ll be there at the airport to pick you up. But call me if you turn on your phone before you leave. I miss you and I want to talk to you. Makkachin misses you, too. He’ll be happy to have you back. So, we’ll see you tomorrow. But call me if you get this before that. Bye, Yuuri!”

He’d gotten so excited that he hadn’t bothered to keep it clear or quick. And all the critiques that he would have given Yuuri in the kiss and cry just slipped his mind as soon as that tone sounded and so he’d have to remember them for when they got to work. But it didn’t matter: Yuuri knew him, knew and usually gave him that smile Viktor thought was just about the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. He imagined Yuuri listening to the voicemail with that smile and warmth spread through his chest.

He wrapped his arms around Makkachin’s head, the dog’s tail thumping against his leg. “He’ll be back with us tomorrow,” he told his dog, who gave his hand a lick.

And Viktor doubted he’d sleep well tonight in his anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day that's supposed to be with these guys is going to be the 14th. Unless I pull what I did with today's and yesterdays. It's completely possible to happen.  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.


End file.
